


Alone Time

by RosyPalms



Category: RWBY
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Facials, Female Ejaculation, Happy Sex, Heavy Petting, Married Couple, Married Sex, Missionary Position, Pubic Hair, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: After the defeat of the White Fang and with Sun and Blake gone, Ghira and Kali can finally spent some quality time together again.





	Alone Time

Ghira stretched and got on his feet. It was just past dinner time. The setting sun bathed Menagerie in its warm light and a gentle breeze carried the faint smell of salt to Ghira’s nose.

It was pleasant, calm, peaceful. It had been a while since Ghira had felt so at ease and he couldn’t help but smile.

He walked over to the kitchen. Kali was doing the dishes. Ghira leaned on the door frame and watched her for a while. He couldn’t remember the last time he was relaxed enough to simply look at her and be happy to have her.

As he inspected her slender frame, he thought about the last time they had had sex. Surely it had been before Blake and Sun had arrived. They never got a chance to do it with them around.

Ghira licked his lips. Kali was beautiful, just as beautiful as she had been when they first met. He thought so, at least. He thought about her body, how youthful it still was. He wanted to touch her supple thighs and her cute little butt. Her breasts weren’t very big, but in turn they didn’t sag the way larger ones might’ve done. They were just as appealing as ever.

Thinking about all that got him hard. He hissed softly. His erection made him keenly aware of just how long he had gone without sex. He felt like he could fuck all night long and not run out of steam. And why not? Surely Kali was up for it, she must’ve been just as backed up as him.

He was going to find out. He approached her, took his coat off and threw it across the backrest of a chair before embracing her from behind. Kali remained calm. He hadn’t tried to sneak up on her.

“Dinner was delicious”, he murmured. He nuzzled her short mane of hair. He loved her smell. It always calmed him down, or turned him on if he was in the mood. He smiled a little every time his nose brushed against one of her soft ears.

“That’s good to hear, darling”, she said. Ghira couldn’t see but he could virtually hear the smile on her face. He embraced her tighter, pushing his pelvis against her. He gently rubbed himself against her backside. Kali’s hands stopped working.

“Though it seems someone needs some dessert”, she said, her voice sounding huskier. She turned her head towards him and Ghira leaned over her shoulder so she wouldn’t have to strain her neck too much.

Kali was smiling, and Ghira’s smile widened when he saw her face. He knew that expression. That playful smile, that twinkle in her eyes. She was in the mood.

She gave him a peck on his cheeks and resumed her dish washing.  
“It will just have to wait until I’m done here”, she said airily. That wasn’t going to stop Ghira, however.  
“Then I’ll just go ahead and snack on my dessert until then”, he said. He tried to say it softly, but it ended up sounding more like a lustful rumbling.

Kali Belladonna had a peculiar way of dressing. She covered herself in robes, giving the outward appearance of a prim and proper woman. However, Ghira knew that all wasn’t as it seemed.

Here and there, between layers of cloth, existed holes. Invisible to the naked eye, these made putting the garments on and taking them off easier. But a crafty husband with unsavory motives such as Ghira could misappropriate them to cup a feel without needing to undress his wife.

His hands wandered towards her hips. They slid under the black cloth Kali wore on top of everything else and quickly found what Ghira had aimed for. His hands slipped into holes and immediately touched Kali’s smooth thighs.

She sighed softly when he gave them a squeeze, but kept working. Ghira kept caressing them for a bit. They were so warm, inviting. He slowly moved his hands between Kali’s legs.

His left diverted upwards and brushed across her pubic hair. Ghira lingered there, rubbing Kali’s pubic mound. His right hand kept moving towards Kali’s slit. He tentatively traced it. It was already a little slick and very, very hot. He almost moaned when he touched it.

“No panties?”, he murmured, rubbing her labia for a start. Kali chuckled a little.  
“Do I need- mmh… to wear underwear at ho- mmmh, yeah… home when it’s just me and my husband?”, she asked  
“I suppose not”

Ghira listened to her breathing growing more and more labored. Her pussy was easily excitable, downright urging him to insert a finger. He went ahead and put in two. 

Kali couldn’t keep up the facade for much longer. She slowly bend over to lean on the sink while Ghira rubbed her just right. In turn, she actively rubbed her butt against his crotch.

Ghira waited until Kali was getting close. She had this particular way of whimpering when she was about to lose it, and when he heard it he pulled his fingers out.

“Ghira”, she whined. Her face was flushed and she was breathing hard. “Don’t be a tease”. Ghira grinned and grabbed her. Kali yelped when he heaved her onto his shoulder and started walking towards their bedroom.

There, he tossed her onto the bed and quickly got rid of his pants. Kali sat up, brushed her hair out of her eyes and was greeted by her husbands aching erection.

She bit her lip. She looked at Ghira, then at his cock again. Then she started fumbling with her clothes excitedly, and Ghira was there to help her out of them as quickly as possible.

As more of Kali’s clothes were discarded, their calm waned. By the time she was naked, they were like horny teens, desperate to finally get it on.

Ghira was climbing between Kali’s legs, his eyes glued to her wet pussy, when she shoved him onto his back. In an instant she was on top of him, positioned so they could pleasure one another.

“You’ll only get to use this”, Kali said, giving Ghira’s cock a long lick, “once you’ve made me cum, honey. Don’t hold out on me”. She then proceeded to suck his dick.

Ghira moaned, even as he shoved his face into his wife’s crotch. Kali’s lips felt great, both pairs. He had missed her mouth around his cock, and the smell and taste f her pussy made him hungry for more.

Kali giggled and moaned. Ghira’s beard tickled and his tongue pleased. Neither of them had lost their touch when it came to serving their partner.

Kali slovenly sucked her husband off, focusing on his glans. It was very engorged after not getting any attention for a while. Kali was looking forward to feeling it spread her wide open.

Usually, Ghira liked to take his time with eating Kali out, but her blowjob made him desperate to get on with it. His lips were sealed around her clit, which he lashed with all his might, while his fingers dug into the soft, slippery tunnel he wanted to fuck.

After a short while, that distinctive whimper reached Ghira’s ears again, closely followed by a burst of fluid hitting him in the face. Kali’s hips quaked, and she dug her nails into his thighs as she came.

“I-I’m sorry, Ghira! Are you okay?”, Kali asked when she came to her senses. In lieu of an answer, Ghira growled, and Kali felt his big, strong hands firmly grasping her butt. He pushed her forward and sat up in the process, until her hips had moved just passed his.

His propped up his cock and slapped it against her labia a few times. Then he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.  
“Take a seat, Kali”, he said, and shoved his wife down on his cock.  
“Ooooh, oh, yesssss...”, she hissed at the feeling of her husband entering her.

There was no need to take it slow. Both of them were horny beyond belief. Ghira thrust like a maniac and Kali shook her hips much in the same way. Moaning, bodies slapping together and the creaking of their bed filled the room. Ghira reached around to both fondle Kali’s breasts, and to rub her clit some more. His wife rewarded him by mewling for him like a little kitten. She leaned into him, nuzzled into his beard, covered his face with kisses while whispering sweet things into his ears.

When they got close to a shared climax this time, she clawed at his hair while kissing him deeply. Ghira growled into her mouth when he came. Months worth of hot semen flooded Kali’s pussy, pushing her over the edge. Her whole body trembled as she came, as her body happily accepted her husband’s seed.

When they came down from their high, they dropped on their sides, finding themselves in a perfect position to cuddle. They disentangled themselves a little, only for Kali to turn to face Ghira and pounce on him again.

After a few minutes of merrily making out, she was resting her head on his hairy chest while he scratched her ears the way she liked it best.  
“That was great”, she sighed happily.  
“What do you mean, was?”, Ghira asked, rolling over and burying Kali under his massive frame. They came to rest with Ghira’s hard dick resting comfortably on Kali’s bush. Ghira smiled at her cockily.

Kali smirked herself.  
“I knew you would take that as a challenge”, she chuckled, reach between them and guided him to her entrance. “Fuck me”.


End file.
